darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Buyers and Cellars
Buyers and Cellars is a quest in which you help Darren Lightfinger, aspiring guildmaster, establish a guild of thievery. Official description Development team * Developer: Alex F * Graphics: Matthew N, Gurpreet K * Quality Assurance: Dan G, Dan O, James H * QuestHelp: Stephen R * Audio: Adam Bond Walkthrough (you can start with a lower level and use the Mark 1 dummy to train) |items = * Logs (can be acquired during the quest) }} Derring-Do Start by speaking to Darren Lightfinger in his cellar, accessed through a trap door behind the house north of the Lumbridge furnace. He'll tell you that he plans to build a hideout for criminals from all over the world; ironically, he has no money to create and run the guild. When asked what he has in mind to raise the required funds, he says that the city of Lumbridge has a stashed golden chalice and he has found an eager client for it. The only glitch in the plan remains that of retrieving it from the Lumbridge Castle bank. Darren tells you that he will have his right hand, Chief Thief Robin, investigate into the owner of the chalice but would like you to perform the act, in exchange for great rewards. The Golden Years Accept Darren's request and he asks you to pickpocket the dummy first. Each pickpocket gives 8 experience, so lower levelled players can gain on this and acquire quick levels. Once you're experienced enough, he tells you to meet up with Robin in the castle grounds for further instructions. If players have at least 62 Thieving, they can ask Darren to pickpocket the training dummy again for an additional 2,000 Thieving experience. Players must pickpocket the dummy several times to get the experience. Exit the cellar and head to the Lumbridge Castle. Speak to Robin along the southern wall and he'll inform you that the owner of the chalice, an angry old man, has withdrawn it from the bank and headed south towards the swamp. He recommends avoiding violence, since a priest is favoured by the gods, and suggests pickpocketing instead. Leave the castle and head south into the swamp, chopping down a swamp tree there for some logs. Continue south till you reach a small hut, occupied by an old priest named Father Urhney. Road to Infamy Speak to Father Urhney about the chalice and ask him whether you could hold it; he refuses to take it out from the display case. If you try to pick his pocket you'll find that you need some way to distract him. You can optionally return to Robin for help and he'll suggest engineering a crisis - a fire outside his window should do the trick. Back at Urhney's house, light a fire outside any of his open windows. Talk to Father Urhney and mention the chalice again, followed by the option: "Fire! Fire!". Driving him into a momentary panic, quickly pickpocket him to get a complex key. Use the key to open the display case and steal the chalice. With the chalice in hand, head back to Darren back at the Thieves' Guild, and he'll officially instate you as a guild member for a job well done. Rewards * 1 Quest Point * 3 Thieves' guild pamphlet (each granting , for a total of ) * Access to the Thieves' Guild * Ability to develop the Thieves' Guild by completing the Capers miniquest * Ability to collect hanky points * If players have at least , ask Darren Lightfinger to let you try pickpocketing the training dummy again for an additional . * Transcript Music * Thieves' Guild I - At the Thieves' Guild. * Thieves' Guild II - While going back in guild after the quest. * Thieves' Guild III - While going back in guild after completing 2 miniquests after the quest. * Thieves' Guild IV - While going back after finishing all parts. Capers After completing the quest, you gain the ability to expand the Thieves' guild by completing the Capers miniquests. There are a total of three, all requiring different levels. They are: * From Tiny Acorns (level 24 Thieving) * Lost Her Marbles (level 41 Thieving) * A Guild of Our Own (level 62 Thieving, 40 Agility, and 46 Herblore) Cultural references * While training on the dummy, Darren Lightfinger will say: ** "Its the eye of the kyatt, it's the will of the heist" - a reference to the song , by . ** "Handkerchief on, handkerchief off" - a reference to the car waxing scene from the movie, . ** "Oom-pah-pah! Oom... Wait, no, that's the second act" - a reference to a song in the musical , based on the Charles Dickens book , about a group of juvenile pickpockets. ** "Once more with feeling!" - a reference to a episode of the same name. * When delivering the chalice to Darren at the end, he says 'I knew I had chosen wisely when I recruited you." This is a reference to . Trivia * The name of the quest is a pun on the phrase, "buyers and sellers". * On the day of release, the spoiler in the knowledge base was concealed by "He may not be the most subtle of rogues, but Darren Lightfinger knows how to keep a secret. He's staying tight-lipped about rewards for the time being." * When you speak to Chief Thief Robin outside Lumbridge castle, he says "the purple owl croaks at dawn", a variation of a , and being most similar to "the crow flies at midnight." fi:Buyers and Cellars nl:Buyers and Cellars Category:Thieves' Guild Category:Wikia Game Guides quests